tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dune
, |parts food cost = 70 |parts time =2 hours}} Unlocked by exploring the Den. * Unlocks Sand Castle Walkthrough About Hank Story (Triggers at 40/150) * Hank available for hire. Before becoming a professional shipwreck, Hank was a courier. He has survived many deserted islands by specializing in foraging. *# HIRE 390 *# MAYBE LATER Sand Dune Story (Triggers at 75/150?)'' * You wander into a huge sand dune by the ocean. You could all use some rest and this spot is perfect. # REST #* There is no rush, you can easily take some time off. Survival can wait. #* CONTINUE #* You lay down in the sand and watch the waves. After a while that becomes boring. You could go to sleep for a while, build a sandcastle or just continue with your daily tasks. ## SLEEP ##* Catching some sleep would be fine, so you count clouds for a while, then fall asleep on the sunny beach. ##* CONTINUE ##* You wake up in pain, burned to a crisp by the sun's rays. Until you find a sunscreen you should avoid sunbathing ##* The burned skin prevents you from exploring during noon. ##* Survivors get -1 . ##* OUCH ## CASTLE ##* You decide to build a sandcastle. You would need some sticks in order to dig out a reasonable amount of sand. ### NEVER MIND ### STICKS 3 ###* The dig is tiresome but soon you got enough material to make an epic sand castle. Merrily you go to work… ###* WALL ###* First you make a curtain wall, sturdy enough to defend against, um, enemy sand armies… ###* KEEP ###* You add a central keep that will house your, erm, sand nobility. ###* STABLES ###* Stables, of course, for the, well, the sand steeds! ###* TREASURY ###* And a treasury, let's not forget that! That would have to be reinforced, so robbers won't be able to steal your sand treasures. #### 3 ) ####* You reinforce the treasury and complete the castle. Suddenly you get the urge to open the treasury. When you do, you find it is full of gems. Where did these come from? ####* ODD ####* Was it the sand nobility? Or just the power of your imagination? Or the island itself? Whoever it was, you are thankful and you pocket the gems. ####* You get +10 . ####* COOL #### MIND ####* You have grown tired of castle building and go on your way. ####* END ### STOP ##* There is no time to rest, you must be on your way. ##* END # TIME #* There is no time to rest, you must be on your way. #* END '''Crustacean Story' (Triggers after the Sand Dune Story) * This sand dune is home to all kinds of creatures. There are a lot of crustaceans running around. You could try and catch some for supper. # CATCH #* You try to capture some of the animals. They are very clumsy on land, you manage to fill your bag in no time. As you grab a crab leg partially buried in the sand, it doesn't want to give. #* UMM #* Yup. It's a giant crab. Slowly it rises out of the sand pit. #* YIKES #* The animal is huge, it must weigh nearly a ton. You think it is a bit upset with you hunting its cousins. #* [ FIGHT] #* The huge crustacean lies dead in the sand. In the commotion all the animals escaped your bag. Luckily, the giant crab has a lot of meat on it. #* You get +400 . #* GREAT # ALONE #* You leave the animals alone. #* END Sand Castle Story (Triggers at 90/150?) * All this sand really makes you want to build a huge sand castle back home in camp.Why not, it would make you a better builder for sure. * SURE * You can build Sand Castle. * TIP: The Sand Castle increases the skill of all your survivors. * They will build much faster now. * COOL S.O.S. Story (Triggers at 150/150 ) * While walking on the dunes, you remember all the great deserted island stories. Usually the Survivors wrote "SOS" on a beach using stones. * Do you continue this tradition? It will cost you some stone to do that. # SOS 15 #* You write SOS into the dune using huge letters. Even though you doubt that any airplane will even fly this route, you sense your fellow survivors have gotten a morale boost out of it. #* Survivors get + 10 max . #* COOL # REFUSE #* You don't have the resources or the time to write foolish and useless signs into the fround. You continue your exploration. The team refocuses and manages to find additional resources. #* You get +10 . #* OKAY Fights Foraged Items Special Parts Category:Locations